I've Never Thought it Would Be You
by RyuuShirogane
Summary: A story of a complicated feelings... Okay, I'm not so good at summary. D: A YosukexChie, and a slight YuxYukiko. Review appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: She Can Feel His Pain._

Satonaka Chie brought herself to jog around the town when it comes to days like these. It was sunny that day, the sun shone brightly towards the town of Inaba, it was the perfect whether for her. As she jogged around the town, she saw a figure, alone, at the graveyard. Without thinking twice, she have noticed that it is someone she know. Who else? Hanamura Yosuke, that is. Her clumsy and pervert brunette male friend.

At the moment she stood there, she saw something else; the part of him she have never expected before. He was crying and sulking, in front of the older female's grave stone that he have loved before, Konishi Saki-Senpai of the third year. She partly understood his feelings—and his pains after he lose her—for her. But she'll change that, however. She didn't stand seeing him like this, especially when he usually always cheerful.

Without anymore further thinking—which will strain her brain—her foot suddenly took her near him, but her hands stopped her before she could reach to him. She hid behind a tree to just took a peek of him, really wanting to approached him and make him feel better, but no, she was just not the type for that.

She was more the 'physical' girl than the ones who give advices through heart-to-heart conversation. But to see Yosuke just like this, she had the urge of approaching him. She just wanted to approach him, talk to him, cheer him up, anything, that would make him feel better other than just dissolving in grief, because that won't change the fact that she died.

On the other hand, Yosuke, was crying lightly. He didn't sob, or do anything that made him looked exactly like he cried, but it's not awkward that Chie would figured him that way, 'cause she know him better than anyone did; not to mention, not even Narukami Yu. He simply cried because no one was watching, not even there are that many pedestrians passing by.

"It must've been great up there, isn't it, Senpai?" He added, smiling bitterly as those words slipped through his mouth.

"Sure is great, huh… Without suffering here and there, without have to went through everything harsh, without have to take care of a pain in the ass like me…" He muttered, letting out a sigh.

Didn't seem to notice her presence, she still watched him there carefully behind the tree. And before she know it, her foot dragged her again towards him, this time, he quickly stole a glance to the presence behind him. His eyes widen, his emotions going haywire as he saw Chie stood there; right behind him—as obvious, seeing him cried. Quickly wiping off his tears, he removed his gaze from Chie, whom he had glanced for a moment.

"Y-Yosuke, are you… All right?" She opened up, trying to comfort him.

She hesitated to move, then Yosuke responded, with the cold tone of his voice, "I'm okay. It's no need for you to concern about me."

She was surprised of the sudden attitude he made towards her. Slightly feeling annoyed, she still keep her temper around him, it's because that she cared for him, because he is her friend—or maybe something more than that, she felt…

"Hey, but—" "I'm fine, it's no big. And like I just told you, there's no need for you to concern about me," He cut her in before she could say anything for more further.

She blinked for a moment, her eyes widen—practically shocked—as she gazed at his lone figure.

She gritted her teeth, "What are you talking about, Yosuke? Why are you always acting like a jerk? I want you to be happy, and I don't like seeing you like this!" She yelled out the words she really wants to say to him, but that doesn't matter anymore. What's important now is to make him feel better—no, make him happy.

His brown eyes were large with amazement. _Chie said that? I mean, what the hell? Why is she… Why's she so care about me? _"Chie. You don't know how I feel. You don't know exactly, how I feel of this," He responded, still glaring at her with those cold, brown eyes.

"I DO know! I do understand how you feel, idiot! So why don't you just cut it out with this?" She yelled in rage, her eyes showed anger that she couldn't stand anymore.

"Chie, I—"

"Forget it… I'm leaving…" She suddenly cut him.

She left, running. All that he saw was, a tear from her eyes. Yes, she was crying. Yosuke wouldn't just stand to see her like that, but this time his foot just won't bring him to chase her. Guilt spread into him so suddenly. _I've never seen her like this, what's gotten into her? And, she cried… What the hell… What's going on here? _He let out a sigh as he kept thinking of the previous incident._ Well in case, I'll just see her at school tomorrow. Maybe I should apologize to her…_

Chie was running faster than ever, hoping that Yosuke wouldn't see her cry. After a moment of running, she stopped for a while in front of Junes, and she wiped out her tears off her face. _That idiot… He just pisses me off, everytime. What a jerk… _She thought, cursing at him. Her feelings are screwed up; sad, angry, frustrated, and it mixed together as one. She decided to just go home for now, cursing and thinking about him just won't help her at all. She took a quick glare at the famous department store in Inaba—that is, none other than Junes—then she ran home, without even wanted to think about the 'Prince of Junes'; Hanamura Yosuke.

Okay~ That's it! Sorry for the disappointment because it's not long enough. I'll try my best and do the longer ones. Please leave review, and thank you!~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I Want You to Look At Me_

The next day in the morning, was raining. It had rained from last night and it haven't stopped this morning. The brunette-haired girl, Chie, went to school with Amagi Yukiko, her best friend, as it's always.

"Chie, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked, concerned and worried about her tomboy friend who have been gloomy since yesterday.

"I'm fine. Well, no need to worry about me, Yukiko," Chie smiled—somewhat forced—as she replied to Yukiko.

Yukiko nodded slightly, still feeling worried about Chie. Little did she knew what happened to her, and never had she seen Chie like this. Somewhat she just feel stressed, and so Yukiko have to help comfort her to her usual self.

"Hey Chie, if there's something wrong, you can always tell me. I'll listen to you. I don't like you being so gloomy like this…"

She was suddenly hit by her words that she said to Yosuke… _'What are you talking about, Yosuke? Why are you always acting like a jerk? I want you to be happy, and I don't like seeing you like this!'_ She said the same, and she just felt like she's the one being the 'Yosuke' this time.

"Yeah, of course, Yukiko. I'll tell you about this later," She responded, finally, after her daydreaming for a while. She set on a genuine smile on her face. Yukiko, then replied with a nod and a smile.

_**At class 2-2…**_

"You looked like you're not well, Yosuke…" The gray-haired boy—Narukami Yu—was really concerned of his friend's awkward attitude these past days… He feel something's just wrong, Yosuke wasn't even like this gloomy before—though he did, once nor twice—and the fact that he is such a full-spirited and cheerful boy.

"I'm fine, Partner. I'm… All right," He responded, forcing a smile, and his tone somewhat left an unconvinced Yu.

"I'm not sure. You don't sound like you're alright," He replied back, giving his bluntly face as always.

"I'm not sure, Partner—"

"You should always come and ask me if there's anything wrong. I'll help you somehow, so don't do things like these anymore. You're not the 'Yosuke' I knew well," Yu elaborately explained. He had the urge, he feel.

Yosuke stay silent for a moment. Remembering what Chie said yesterday, her voice echoed in his mind, _'What are you talking about, Yosuke? Why are you always acting like a jerk? I want you to be happy, and I don't like seeing you like this!' _

"Hello? Yosuke?" Yu snapped his finger in front of Yosuke, causing him to snap back into reality.

"O-Oh, yeah, Partner? Of course. I think I'll just tell you later…" He responded, letting out a sigh slipped from his mouth. He somehow felt stressed, and at the same time he felt ease. _What Chie said yesterday, it's obviously just like, something ordinarily out of the blue… She must've have some meaning in those words, _Yosuke thought deeply.

"Okay then. We'll meet up on the roof, or at Junes? You choose."

"Junes is way better."

"Sure. After school. And, don't be late," Yu chuckled a bit, remembering that his friend is somehow a bit clumsy.

"Heh. Of course I won't," Yosuke smiled more genuinely this time. His heart was lighten, because Yu is always by his side to hear his problems. It helped him a lot through these years with him, because the two of them are a city boy, so they understood each other well.

During the lesson, Chie and Yosuke even barely talk. They didn't contact each other like they used to, and it leads to Yukiko and Yu being confused. Though it won't go that easy, but still, it didn't broke the gray-haired boy's spirit of seeking why did they act like this. At a perfect time, he had asked Yukiko to had lunch with him, just the two of them, to discuss of what happened to their two best friends.

"S-So, Narukami-kun… What makes you so anxious that you asked me here?" Yukiko suddenly asked out of nowhere, to break the silence.

"Well, you obviously know, Amagi… About what happened between Yosuke and Satonaka," Yu opened up.

"What happened between them? I only know that there are this tense atmosphere hanging between the two when they face each other… But I don't actually know what happened," Yukiko explained. Herself, feeling worried about Chie, and Yosuke too.

"I see… Maybe, this is the one that troubled Yosuke so much…" Yu mumbled to himself as he thought hard.

"Hmm, excuse me? What is it you just said?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing, Yukiko."

"Actually, I'm about to meet up with Chie after school. She said she have something she wants to talk to me," Yukiko added.

_Something? Hey, wait a minute…_

"Hmm… I think I have an idea. Amagi, can I ask you a favor?" Yu smiled, that caused Yukiko to blush a bit.

"U-Um, sure, Narukami-kun… What is it you want to ask?"

_After school…_

Yukiko waited for Chie at the rooftop of Yasogami High, meanwhile Yu waited for Yosuke at Junes. Obviously, those two are always late on appointments like these…

"Sorry I'm late, Yukiko!" Chie yelled as she breathed heavily, gasping for air because of running. "It's okay, Chie. You are always like this, so I don't mind," Yukiko replied, simply chuckling.

"S-Sorry I'm late, Partner…" Yosuke said, out of breath. He was nearly died from too much running. "See what I told you, Yosuke?" Yu replied, laughing at his friend.

_**At Yukiko and Chie's place…**_

"So, what did you want to tell me, Chie?" Yukiko said.

"It was about… Hanamura," Chie said, her voice was heavy.

"Hanamura-kun? What's with him? Did something happened?"

"I saw him yesterday in front of a grave. Of Konishi-Senpai, that is," Chie began with a sigh. She simply wanted to forget about all that stuffs yesterday.

"Mm-hmm. And then?" Yukiko listened to her patiently.

"Y-Y'know, well… I…" Chie hesitated to say. She didn't want to tell this, not even to her best friend.

"You, what?" Yukiko asked, bluntly.

"I-I… I think I like… Hanamura…"

Yukiko's eyes widen, they were large in amazement. _So, Narukami-kun wasn't far off base… In fact, he was right! I've never thought that she would like him, it's impossible, but at the same time it is possible… _She looked at the embarrassed Chie for a moment. Indeed, she was being honest. Her red, and embarrassed face is just too true to be fake.

"Oh, I see…" Yukiko responded slightly. "So, what do you want to do about that?"

"I-I… I don't know. He… He will never look at me the way he look at her…" Chie continued, her tone was deepen, more sad.

_Her? You mean, Konishi-Senpai?_ "Is it Konishi-Senpai, Chie?" Yukiko asked, making sure.

Chie replied with a weak nod. She was down—really down.

"Hmm, Chie. I have an idea. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, right? So what you have to do is, give him a chocolate!" Yukiko explained cheerfully, hoping that her friend will cheer up again somehow.

"…Chocolate? But I'm no good at making those things…" Chie replied, almost mumbling.

"Oh! I can actually ask Narukami-kun later. I'm sure, he'll help you," Yukiko smiled.

"He… Will? But what if he tell Hanamura…?"

"No, I'll tell him to keep this as a secret. So? How about it?"

"Hmm… Okay then. Thanks, Yukiko," Chie somewhat smiled more genuinely.

_**At Yu and Yosuke's place…**_

"Dude, I think I'll—"

"No, Yosuke. Stay here, until I hear enough of your explanation," Yu cut in before Yosuke would run away from him.

Yosuke sighed deeply for a moment before he started to open up. "See, yesterday I visited Senpai's grave. And then…" "And then?" Yu repeated his words.

"Satonaka… Showed up. And, she lectured me out of nowhere," Yosuke sighed again, not wanting to remember about the yesterday incident.

"Satonaka? Yeah, and so?" Yu asked again.

"W-Well, yeah, so… She came out of nowhere like she cared about me… I mean, I dunno. My mind's just too messed up to even think further of this problem…" Yosuke sighed /again/ as his friend keep listening to his stories. At the end, the thing he was thinking about wasn't wrong at all. _Hey, maybe Chie likes him… I should call Yukiko later. And for now, I just have to clear things up on Yosuke…_

"I think he likes you, Yosuke," Yu said bluntly, with his flat face.

…

The silence was heavy between them for a moment as Yosuke was really shocked. His brown eyes widen as he was trying to clear his throat. _Wh-What? Chie likes me? No way in hell she would. But, maybe…_

"Wh-What, Partner? You're joking, right?" Yosuke chuckled at his friend's respond. He wanted to block it out so much from his mind that he would be completely more flustered if he didn't.

"I don't think so, Yosuke. I mean, she talked about you much… And, the fact that she lectured you yesterday. That's more than enough for a proof, to me."

"Okay, okay, Partner. I understand that," Yosuke sighed deeply. He felt so depressed, desperate. What should he really do?

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I hope you'll be expecting some chocolates," Yu grinned to his brunette friend.

Yosuke grinned back, "Heh, yeah. Like I'll be getting one. Trust me, I won't get one."

"Why so sure, Yosuke? You haven't check it out either. Oh either way, I need to go home now, or Nanako will be worried. I'll be looking forward for tomorrow, Yosuke," The gray-haired boy grinned, winking at the brunette, then he went off. That leads to the surprised Yosuke…

_**At Yukiko's house...**_

Yukiko went home later then she ever expected. That conversation really hold her long, as she tried to figure things out. She quickly went to her room and was holding her cellphone. After her last, and final thought, he went to call Yu to tell about the thing she was talking about with Chie a few moments ago. She dialed his number, and slipped it against her ear. She was waiting for him to pick it up, until she heard his sound.

"Narukami Yu, here," Yu simply said, quite politely.

"A-Ah, it's Amagi, Narukami-kun…" Yukiko replied nervous.

"Oh, Amagi, what's the matter?"

"W-Well, it's about Chie… I think, you are right, Narukami-kun. Just as you predicted," Yukiko explained simply, being quite polite herself.

"I see… But Yosuke, he felt as if it's complicated. He didn't even trust me that Chie really likes him," Yu sighed at the end of his statement.

"That's why, I called you for another reason, Narukami-kun! I will let him convinced with this one!"

"Eh? And, what is that?"

"You see, Chie wants to give him a chocolate. But since she can't make one, so she asked me if I can ask you to make it for her. What do you think?"

"Hmm… Sure, since I'm now making chocolates now too," Yu chuckled on the other side.

"Chocolates? I see. Well… M-Me too…" Yukiko replied nervously, as she blushed a bit. She was actually making one too, for him.

"Haha, I see. But I guess boys would just receive those. We will just have to wait until it's the 14th of March, White Day, that is. I really can't wait to give chocolates too," Yu laughed. He was thinking the same way as Yukiko—he can't wait to give her a chocolate as a symbol of his feelings for her…

Yukiko chuckled in reply, "Y-Yeah… Oh anyway, I have to go now. See you tomorrow in school, Narukami-kun…"

"Okay, until tomorrow then. Good night, Amagi…" Yu replied softly as he hung the phone. At the time, Yukiko and Yu were both feeling really happy. They do not know either of what feelings that has been planted among the two of them…

That night was a really restless night, for Chie and Yosuke. The both of them were in a confused situation. Decided to forget about the incident that happened the other day, they decided to wait until tomorrow, at the Valentine's Day.

It's the next chapter. Sorry that I can't really follow with Valentine's Day since I'm really busy.  
>Hope you enjoy it. :D<p> 


End file.
